The proposed project is to extensively reconstruct the seventh floor of the I-Wing in the University of Washington Health Sciences Center, WaRPRC to create, the specialized research laboratories, animal housing, procedure rooms, and office space necessary to conduct technically innovative neuroscience research utilizing NHPs. The long-term goal of the WaRPRC is to pursue and support important biomedical research using NHPs, and to develop innovative and specialized resources to facilitate the use of NHPs as research models. A key component of the WaRPRC is the outstanding expertise of the Neuroscience Division, comprised of six Core Staff and five Center-based Research Affiliates, supported by in-house laboratory animal services, bioengineering and a biostructure technology facility. To keep pace with the explosive growth of research in cognitive neuroscience it is planned to establish a new CCN. The mission of the CCN will be to investigate neural mechanisms of higher functions in NHPs using new technologies for quantitative analysis of neural activity. The reconstructed facility will create laboratories for two Primate Center Core Staff scientists and a Neural Computation laboratory and support a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) imaging facility. The CCN will also encompass other neuroscientists in the WaRPRC pursuing cognitive work and will facilitate campus-wide collaborations with numerous departments.